


Don't Be Shy

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you write a fic where the reader is a hunter w/ Sam and Dean and she has a crush on Gabriel but to stop anybody noticing she rarely talks to him and she's very shy around him but he really likes her and thinks she dislikes himWarnings: Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

You made your way to the library, hearing the brothers talking to someone. Your mind quickly shifted gears as you found Gabriel sitting at a table with the brothers giving him stern looks. Everyone turned their attention to you as you stumbled into the room, suddenly feeling small.  
“Ah, (Y/N).” Gabriel piped up, sending you a warm smile.   
“Hey, (Y/N) do you think help us out?” Dean took a step towards you.  
With quick thought you picked up a large dusty book, holding it upside down. “Just here to get a book.” You stood there awkwardly for a moment before leaving, giving them a slight nod. You thought you heard one of the brothers call out to you, but you shut your door, hoping they would leave you alone.   
Thankfully, you spent the rest of the evening with no interruptions. And the next morning you found that the brothers had left for a hunt and left a note listing some things you could do for them.   
As you came back from a supply run, you found Gabriel sitting in one of the leather chairs with his feet propped up. You turned sharply towards the kitchen before he appeared in the doorway, blocking your path.  
“Hey cupcake.” He leaned against the frame with those divine golden whiskey eyes of his. You bit your lower lip, fidgeting where you stood, trying to find something to say. “What? Cat got your tongue?” He chuckled, making your face turn a deep shade of red.  
“Excuse me.” You mumbled out, slipping past him without touching him. You set the bags of food on the counter before putting them away. You knew Gabriel was still there, watching your every movement. You glanced back up at him, accidently dropping Dean’s pie with a loud thud. You were about to bend down and pick it up, but Gabriel beat you to it. He snapped his fingers and the box was intact once again.   
“Thanks.” You gave him an awkward smile as you put the pie in the fridge.   
“Anytime.” He placed his hand on your back, making you shiver under his touch. His hand dropped to his side as he let out a fake cough. “Well, I guess I should get going. Dean just wanted me to check up on you.” You nodded slowly, staring towards the floor as he slowly moved out of the kitchen. “See again, sometime?”  
“Sure.” You turned your back towards him to hide your blushing face. Being that close to him was a little too much to handle. His touch was warm and those eyes. Oh, how they made you melt and fall weak. But, everytime he was near, you felt your breath hitch and your body go rigid.   
You turned around, wanting to say something else, but he was already gone. The rest of the day was silent, until you heard the brothers come back from their hunt. You greeted them and then went back to your room to read one of your favorite books.   
A growl from your stomach sounded in your quiet room. Peeling your blanket off of your lower half, you scooted out of bed, leaving the book behind. With soft steps you headed towards the kitchen, stopping at the voices of the brothers and Gabriel in the library.   
“Does (Y/N) say anything about me?” The archangel asked.  
“Like what?” Sam’s voice chimed in.  
“Well, it seems to me that she hates me or something. Did I do something wrong? I mean I can understand why you two knuckleheads would dislike me…..” There was a sadness to his words.   
“No. Should she?” Dean remarked.  
“Dean.” You could tell Sam was giving him one of his famous bitch-face.  
“What?”  
“Look, I was just wondering.” Gabe held up his hands.   
“Why do you care so much?” Sam questioned. You stood still, peering into the library slightly as Gabriel stared up at the boys.  
The archangel rubbed the back of his head, chuckling softly to himself. “I like her. That’s why. But, I feel like maybe I should give up if she doesn’t like me back.” You let out a small gasp, feeling your stomach tense. “(Y/N)?” Apparently Gabriel heard you, moving towards where you stood. You kept part of your body hide, keeping your eyes down, as the archangel was about a foot away. Sam and Dean decided to leave, giving the two of you space.   
“Hey.” Your voice was barely audible.  
“Hey.” He paused, trying to look into your eyes. “Heard all of that, huh?”  
“Yeah.” Your cheeks turned a bright pink.   
“So…listen, I understand if-”  
“Wait.” You moved around the corner to be in clear view. “I like you too.”  
“Really?” His eyebrows shot up, taken back.   
“I’m just….umm….sorry...I just don’t normally do this sorta thing. I….” Your voice trailed off as his whiskey eyes put you in a trance. Suddenly you felt your knees grow weak and your cheeks heat up. “I didn’t want Sam and Dean to find out...because they’d never let me hear the end of it. But I really do like you...I just sometimes get shy, I guess...you know how it is….but-”  
Gabriel cut you off with a light kiss on the lips, placing a hand on your lower back. You leaned into his touch, your mind going blank. When he pulled back you looked back up to those beautiful eyes of his.  
“It’s so cute when you get all nervous and ramble.” He chuckled lightly, bopping your nose. You wrinkled your nose with a small smile. “Now how about we go eat some sweets.”  
“Sure.” You walked towards the kitchen next to Gabe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! :) can please do (if you are not busy) a part 2 of 'Dont Be Shy'? Like the reader is dating Gabe now but she still stutter, blush and everything? Love your imagines xx  
> Warnings: Fluff

You sat in the library looking over an ancient book with Sam on his computer and Dean inhaling a piece of pie. A flutter of wings diverted your attention as Gabriel appeared with a chocolate bar in hand. His warm smile melted your heart as he took a spot next to you.  
“How’s my girl doing?” He gave you a quick kiss, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you near him.  
“Fine.” Your eyes darted toward the table with a blush creeping onto your face.   
“Aw. You’re blushing.” Gabriel nuzzled into your neck, making you blush even more.  
“Gabe.” You whined, trying to focus on the ancient text. “I need to read this.”  
“I thought we were going out tonight.”   
“We are?” You looked up at him with a confused expression.   
“We are now. Can’t have my beautiful girl be trapped up in here with these two idiots.”  
“Hey!” Dean snapped. Sam didn’t seem to notice as he kept typing away on his computer.  
“Where are we going? Should I get changed? I probably should. I probably smell horrible. Just wait here-” Your words rattled on, but stopped when a snap transported you to a fancy restaurant. You gripped onto the table, trying to balance yourself as Gabriel sat across from you, looking comfortable in the setting.  
“Now you just sit back and relax, cupcake.” He snapped his fingers again and a server appeared. He handed you both a menu for you to look over. Before he leaves he tells you the specials of the day and his recommendations.  
The menu featured top of the line dishes, some you weren’t sure how to pronounce. You looked over at Gabriel who wasn’t even bothering with the menu. He conjured up a chocolate martini that he was sipping at. His golden eyes caught you staring at him.  
“See something you like?” He sent you a wink.  
You brought the menu up, hiding your face. “Not sure what to get….there’s just so much….not even sure what some of this is.”  
Gabriel slowly brought your menu down as he leaned over the table. “I can take care of it.”   
“No, I’m fine.”  
The server came back a few moments later to collect your menus. Gabriel ordered first, asking for lamb chops with french fried onions. The server turned to you and you stuttered out your order.   
After the server left you took unravelled your napkin to place it on your lap, but the silverware ended up on the floor. You bent down to pick them up, apologizing to Gabriel, but with a snap clean silverware was placed on the table.  
“Thanks.” You took a sip of water, trying to cool yourself off.  
“How’s hunting going?”   
“Fine. Just like usual, I guess. How’s being an archangel?”  
“Not as fun as being a trickster.”  
“Oh, I bet.” You both chuckled, going into more small talk. At some point Gabriel reached his hand over and was slowly making circles with his thumb on your hand. You were laughing hard as the server came back with dinner. You tried to contain yourselves as the plates were placed in front of you.   
The food was delicious as you both dug in. Gabriel didn’t seem as interested in the food as he was in you. You felt his honey brown eyes trace your figure as you sat across from him. A blush formed on your face again as you let out a loud burp, but Gabriel let out his own, making you feel better. People from other tables glared over at you, making you shrink in your set, but Gabriel wasn’t bothered.  
By the time the server came back to bring you the check, both of you were gone. Dessert consisted of stargazing as Gabriel fed you chocolate cake and ice cream. At times he would pull back the fork and eat it instead of you, causing you to giggle.  
You started to feed him instead, but missed his mouth from laughing too much and chocolate got smeared on the side of his face. “Opps. Sorry. Sorry.” You grabbed a napkin, but Gabriel stopped you by grabbing your wrist. He ran a finger through the mess then plopped it on your nose.   
“It’s okay, cupcake, I forgive you.” He smirked as he kept putting more chocolate on your face.  
“Hey!” You wriggled under his grip, blocking your face with your other hand. Then you got a bold idea and grabbed some of the ice cream, making your hand freeze, and rubbed it all over his face. He let go right away to wipe off his face, letting you sprint away.   
“Can’t run away from me, (Y/N).” Gabriel yelled after you.  
You put some distance between the two of you until your foot got snagged by a root, causing you to fall. Gabriel came to your defense and held you up in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, noticing his face was clean.  
“Promise to behave?” He smiled, nipping at your earlobe. You gave a slight nod, burying your face into his chest. “Good.” He purred, kissing your neck sweetly. You felt a familiar rush as Gabriel brought you back to your room. With gentle ease he set you down on your bed. “Well that was fun. Should do that again, sometime. Goodnight, sweetcheeks.”  
“Wait.” You reached a hand out to grab the hem of his shirt. “Cuddle?” Gabriel smiled down at you as you made room for him on your bed. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing you softly as you laid your head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. “Sorry about tonight. I feel like I always screw things up. Make people embarrassed of me.”  
“You most certainly did not screw up. You didn’t start an apocalypse or let Lucifer out of the cage.” He tilted your head up, so he could look into your eyes. “You are the best thing to ever happen in this world, (Y/N). Just cause you stutter and blush a lot, means nothing. If anything I find it incredibly cute and adorable.”  
“Thanks.” You murmured, burying your head into his chest again, blushing at what he just said.  
Gabriel started to chuckle and kissed the top of your head. “See? Blushing again. A blushing beauty.”


End file.
